Forbidden Love
by LacusXKira forever
Summary: A young girl vanishes only to come back different. What happens when she ends up in the Feudal Era & meets a certain group of killers & they find out her darkest secret? Will she befriend them or will she end up killing them?
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Love

**Authoress**: I hope you enjoy this story. It just came up out of the blue

A young girl vanishes only to come back different. What happens when she ends up in the Feudal Era & meets a certain group of killers & they find out her darkest secret? Will she befriend them or will she end up killing them?

Chapter 1: Lost then Found then Gone...

_Flashback..._

"_Mom I'll see you after school!" "Ok dear have fun at school," the 13 year old girl's mom replied._

"_I'm sure I will" she heard before the front door closed._

_The girl sighed as she listened bored. She wanted to go out into the sun so badly & play some soccer. _

_Watching the clock as it tortured her. In 5 minutes she'd be free & playing soccer with her dog. She smiled at the thought._

_Finally a few minutes later the bell rang & she ran out the door ready for some fresh air & to see her dog Jester. She had just a few minutes till she would be home. She never made it..._

_End of Flashback..._

She looked at her new well old room. It hadn't really changed just that the walls were light blue & she had some new furniture. Her old clothes were no longer there wasn't a surprise. After being missing for 4 years she was older & they would no longer fit her.

Sitting down on her new bed Amy sighed. She wasn't sure how to feel though it felt awkward. Her mom hadn't changed but was worried about her little girl who was different.

Amy looked different too. When Amy was 13 she was deeply tanned with short brown hair & green eyes. She was also loud, talkative, outgoing & loved soccer.

Now Amy wasn't tanned & her brown with blonde streaks now hair was down to her waist & she was quiet, didn't talk much & didn't like sports much plus her eyes were a soft yet deep brown. Biting her lip she started to unpack. She wasn't too thrilled about being home.

She had a deep dark secret & needed to figure out how to keep it from her mom without hurting or scaring her. A lone tear fell. She would have to run away & go somewhere where no one could find her.

Thinking over & over if she could stay she could only think of one word dangerous. If she stayed her mother would be in danger. Being back in Japan was bad. At least in the USA there were places where there was little light.

Looking at the clock she noticed it was 8:00pm. Her mom went to bed at 9:00pm & would be asleep by 9:30pm. Trembling she went to her computer. When 9:00pm came her mom came in to say she was going to bed. Faking a yawn she said she was doing the same soon.

Taking her old diary she found a new page & started to write.

_Dear diary, _

_I came home but I'm leaving tonight. I cannot stay because if I do my mom will most likely die. This decision is the hardest choice I have ever made but I have to make it if I want those who I love to be safe. This though is going to be hardest on my mother. I missing for 4 years only to disappear again but this time it will be for good. _

_I cannot regret this choice I am making for what happened to me changed me. The last thing I have to say is I love you mom with all my heart & soul._

_Love Amy..._

A few more tears fell before she looked up to see it was 9:37pm. Opening the window she jumped landing on the ground softly she then jumped from tree to tree before she stopped frowning when she saw a girl go into a shrine. She waited but the girl never came out so she slipped only to see a well.

Hearing someone coming she jumped into the well to hide. She then looked up to see sunlight. Climbing out she quickly hid in the bushes & trees making sure the sun didn't hit her.

'Well I found somewhere to stay but where is here,' she thought puzzled.

Taking a deep breath she noted that she could smell better in this forest than in any she had been or lived in. Smelling a human nearby she left before running into the oddest creature she had ever seen.

It looked like some sort of giant hideous snake. Jumping & landing on the other side of the creature she snarled grabbing a rock before throwing it & smashing the things head off. Blood oozed out of its lifeless form.

She walked over to it before using her finger to take a drop of blood. Slightly disgusted she managed to force herself to drink some of its blood before leaving. Yes she was the most dangerous creature & monster on the planet.

She was a vampire...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Strange New Home

Amy frowned as she walked through the forest. She ran into 3 more odd creatures but killed them & continued on her way through the trees & brush around her. It was so beautiful here but dangerous if you didn't know where you were.

She sighed thinking 'maybe I should talk to a human after all to find out where here is.'

Stopping she stared out shocked. There were farmlands everywhere & no cars, technology & homes that looked like ones people long ago built!

Walking over to a farmer that was nearby she asked, "excuse me sir but do you know where I am?"

He looked at her strangely but to her delight answered. "You're in Japan girl now if you don't mind I'm busy trying to make food for my family."

With that he walked away leaving her dumbfounded.

'I...I'm in Japan but wait I'm in Japan but am I in the feudal era times,' she thought shocked.

'But why are there those creatures here then & what are they?'

Her head shot up when she heard what sounded like cannons. She breathed in her nostrils filling up with the scent of blood, burnt wood & gun powder.

She started coughing when she heard someone scream the Shichinintai are here! 'Who are the Shichinintai,' she thought. 'I'm going to find out sooner or later so what the heck.'

She took off jumping from tree to tree...house to house till she landed in the area.

Coughing she managed to look up & see a guy with a huge sword. Another guy dressed like a woman with a sword, a man on what appeared to be a tank but with a head & a guy with claws much with the guy from x-men had.

Taking a deep breath she scanned the area noting everyone apart from those men were dead.

"Eww a filthy wench," she heard the cross dresser complain. 'He should talk,' she thought angrily. Trying to keep her senses in check was hard with all the blood. 'Don't lose control...don't lose control,' she thought over & over to keep herself calm.

Walking towards them she hissed. "How could you do this, they were innocent people," she exclaimed.

"We were bored & needed something to do," the guy with now she could see was a halberd said casually.

She stiffened as her mind jumped to remember James. James, which name made her blood boil but right now wasn't the time. Suddenly she sniffed the air when a man dressed in fur appeared.

"Man what is that disgusting wolf or mutt smell," she shrieked.

"Hey watch it girl, I don't smell," the man growled. "Oh god a mutt just what I always wanted to see."

"My name isn't mutt, its Kouga," he said walking closer to her causing her to jump on the man tank then onto a house. "God stay the fuck away from me."

The other men were laughing. "Why don't you stupid mercenaries go back to your grave where you belong, you smell just as bad, reeking of death & blood it's disgusting right," Kouga said looking at her.

"My name isn't girl it's Amy & I don't mind the scent of blood."

Kouga stared at her as though she was crazy. In fact what I am you & I are enemies."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Let's just say that vampires & wolves don' get along." Kouga & the mercenaries started laughing.

Amira's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. 'So they don't believe me hmm.' Out of the corner of her eye she saw a woman move. 'I really don't want to do this but...'

She quickly grabbed her then returned to her spot. "Fine you don't believe I'll prove it." Turning to the woman she said. "This might hurt just a bit," she said softly not really wanting to do this. She jumped into the middle of the area before plunging her fangs into the woman's causing the woman to scream!

Kouga stiffened horrified. Even the other men seemed now nervous. When the woman was dead she dropped her then turned to Kouga, her irises were now a blood red. "I am what I am." Showing her full speed she vanished then appeared behind Kouga.

"As if you could outrun me. Grabbing a huge piece of wood she threw it over Kouga's head causing him to spin around to stare at her. As if you could fight me off."

"I'm the world's most dangerous predator & my body is built like this for one purpose only. My body is designed to kill."

"I'm not from here though, I ran away from home." "Why's that," Kouga growled.

"So I wouldn't hurt my mother..." Amy's eyes turned back to normal. Her eyes full of pain & sadness.

Kouga bit his lip. Her aura was now full of sadness & pain which almost in some ways broke his hurt.

He realized something now. She was a vampire but she unwillingly became one & being one was torturing & tearing her apart.

Authoress: Yes I know Kouga is being a bit nicer than some would be but that is going to change especially when InuYasha shows up

Bankotsu: So when do my men & I get more involved

Authoress: Calm down, good things come to those who wait

Bankotsu glares...

Authoress: Anyways please rate & review...Happy Reading =]


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Losing Control

"So Miss Fang Face don't you ever wish you could survive off humans I mean that's why you exist," Bankotsu asked.

Amy snorted. "No why would I want to hurt people especially ones I care about."

"Why don't you change them then you & them wouldn't have to suffer," the cross dresser said in an insulting way.

Amy glared her eyes filling up with anger. "You don't want this life trust me plus who's to say I won't stop." Kouga frowned. "What do you mean," he asked puzzled.

Amy took in a deep breath. "When vampires taste human blood a sort of frenzy happens & it's almost impossible to stop."

She stiffened as she took in the scent of a dog. Not long after a man with silver hair, golden eyes and...dog ears in red clothes appeared. Not long after a man & two girls on a giant cat with a little kid on one of the girl's shoulder appeared as well.

"Yo mutt what took so long," Kouga snickered. "Shut up ya scrawny wolf," the guy in red answered angrily. "InuYasha calm down," the girl that wore a...school uniform from her era exclaimed.

The other girl wore a tight black suit with a giant boomerang on her back.

The other man looked kinda like a monk. "InuYasha, Kagome's right calm down & let's pay more attention to the Band of Seven." "Easy for you to say Miroku," InuYasha snapped before noticing Amy.

"Huh a girl, I think she's from your village Kagome," the girl in black said.

"Yeah I think you're right Sango," she replied. Kagome stiffened recognizing Amy since she saw her on TV.

'Shit she must recognize me from when I was on the news,' Amy thought biting her lip.

"Why are you with the Band of Seven," InuYasha asked bluntly. "I'm not, I ran into them after they destroyed this village," Amy replied.

InuYasha's eyes narrowed as he studied the girl almost in front of him. There was something about her that wasn't right. "Hey Inu-chan stay away from the fang faced wench & more to me," the cross dresser called out.

"InuYasha that's the girl from my village that was missing for 4 years," Kagome called out. 'Don't lose control...don't lose control,' Amy thought over & over. She still had problems controlling her thirst & the fact that there was human blood around them didn't help.

Kagome started walking towards the girl before Amy yelled at her. "Stay away from me, I mean it."

"It's ok I won't hurt you, I just want to help," Kagome called out softly. "If you don't stay away from I'll end up hurting you," Amy growled as she tried to keep control.

"You won't I heard about you Amy, you seem really nice so I...her voice trailed off when Amy's irises turned blood red. Amy then closed her eyes before opening them growling softly. Kagome's eyes widened as she took a few steps back before tripping on a piece of wood.

Amy's hunting instincts then took control causing her to lunge at Kagome. InuYasha managed to knock Amy away which only seem to anger Amy as she bared her fangs hissing. Kouga then tried hitting Amy but she was too fast for him even with the shards.

Amy then hit Kouga throwing him over 50 feet away before she stopped trying to control herself as her eyes started to go back to normal. Amy panted deep & harshly as she managed to get control of herself.

"That's why I said to stay away from me," she hissed her nostrils flared. Sweat ran down her face.

"I have to go; I can't stay here in this area." Before she turned to leave she looked at Kagome. "Don't you dare tell my mother you saw me or I will kill you next time on purpose," she growled.

Kagome gulped nodding. Amy then within a few seconds was gone. Miroku had gone over to Kouga said shocked. "She knocked him out cold & it seems like she might have broken a few of his ribs."

Bankotsu blinked surprised. "With one blow she threw him 50 feet, big brother."

"Yeah I know what you mean Renkotsu; she's strong & might even make a good addition to the team."

"But she said...Yes I know Jakotsu still think how useful she could be, I'll find a way though," Bankotsu said with a smirk.

**Authoress**: So that's chapter 3, hmm I wonder what Bankotsu's thinking

**Bankotsu**: Yes she seems like a stubborn girl

**Authoress**: Yes but that's the point Ban

**Bankotsu**: "glares" I told you not to call me that

**Authoress**: "sighs" Fine whatever anyway enjoy! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**Authoress Note**: How Amy changed will be similar to Rosalie from Twilight. I don't own the parts that are from Twilight but I own Amy.

Chapter 4: Choices

Amy walked for what seemed forever till she stopped at a hot springs but stiffened when the girl Kagome & Sango's scent entered her nostrils. "You have one chance to leave Miroku or...huh," Sango blinked.

Kagome turned staring into gold eyes. Amy sighed not happy about running into them again. "Um would you care to join us or at least watch out for InuYasha & Miroku?"

"I'm fine with keeping watch," she replied. "Must be nice being immortal," Kagome muttered. "Why say that Kagome, Amy replied. "I'm human & InuYasha is half demon, he'll live longer than me," Kagome said quietly. "I'd give anything to be immortal like you."

Amy swallowed shaking her head. "Speaking of which why don't you like us at all I mean you act like you hate us. "Hate," Amy whispered. "I don't hate you. Kagome I envy you." "That's crazy," Kagome said shocked. "No it's not I didn't have a choice to be this way. I don't care how miserable your human life is."

"My life isn't miserable, it's not perfect, nobody's life is." "Mine was, absolutely perfect. I had the things I still wanted. To be the most popular student in High school, to have the perfect boyfriend, to be a soccer coach...a family of my own...

_When I was 13 Justin Smith was the cutest boy at my school. I barely knew him but I was young & in love with the idea of love. On the last day of my life I left school fairly early like normal. I wasn't far from home. _

_Justin called me over. He was with his older brother Mike & some other older guys. I didn't think much to it. All of them had been drinking I could smell it but I was young and stupid. I followed them till we were in some alley. Justin made remarks about how cute I was. Before I knew I was lying on the street naked & covered in blood._

_Not long after a vampire named James found me. He smelled all the blood. Decided to use me to get blood till the Voltori found out and changed me. Amy smiled. I got my revenge saved Justin & Mike for last so they'd know it was me coming. _

_I was a little theatrical back then. Things got better after I accepted everything, but I'll always be this...Frozen...Never moving forward. That's what I miss the most, the possibilities. Sitting somewhere in the sun my soul mate by my side surrounded by our grandchildren. Their laughter..._

"I'm sorry, Kagome said sympathetic. "I couldn't tell my mother I mean it would tear her to pieces to know that her daughter was now a monster!" Kagome looked at Sango who looked just as shocked as she was.

Amy sighed as she jumped through the trees & vanished into the darkness of the night. Sighing she rolled her eyes. "I know you're there braid boy, I can smell & hear you." "Clever girl,' he mused. "I'm not in a good mood so if you want to be my dinner then stick around."

He chuckled. "You got guts still thought you were a vegetarian." "Old habits die hard," she replied. "Must be lucky that you cannot die," he mused. She smiled. "You can kill a vampire," she mused. He raised an eyebrow. "I've seen it happen before, it's quite scary actually."

"Your eyes, they change color," he mused. She nodded. "Just make sure you're not around when they're blood red, you might regret it." He chuckled. "I have a proposition for you." "I'm not interested," she growled.

He scowled. "You don't even know what I'm asking. I just want to know if you'll help me & my band destroy Naraku." She blinked confused. "Didn't he bring you back from the dead or something," she asked puzzled.

"He lied to us & no one lies to the Shichinintai & lives to speak of it," he hissed angrily. Amy blinked but looked at him suspiciously. "An answer would be nice," he snapped irritated. "I'll go along...for now but if you lied to me I won't hesitate to kill you," she growled eyes glowing that actually sent shivers of fear down Bankotsu's spine. He nodded as she followed him back to his brothers.

**Authoress**: Well looks like Amy is with the mercenaries but the question did Bankotsu lie

**Bankotsu****:** "glares at authoress" The leader of the Shichinintai never lies plus do you honestly think I would endanger my brothers

**Renkotsu**: With you one never knows "dodges Banryuu

**Bankotsu**: What was that?

**Renkotsu**: "gulps" Noottthhing

**Authoress:** Anyways enjoy! & please rate & review ^_^


End file.
